We envision the development of a Center for Rapid Cancer Drug Discovery and Translational Research (CRCDDTR), anchored by two premier research organizations - The University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute (UPCI) and Eli Lilly Oncology group in partnership with lmmunosite Inc, and the Pittsburgh Life Sciences Greenhouse (PLSG), a state-affiliated economic development agency representing more than 60 local life sciences companies. The Center will solicit proposals for relevant projects not only from within UPCI and Eli Lilly, but also from the members of PLSG. Utilizing the experience of its research anchors, UPCI, Eli Lilly and ImnunoSite, the Steering Committee of the Center will quickly identify the most promising projects. UPCI will then mobilize the appropriate multidisciplinary team from among its research and clinical translation divisions. Each team will have access to the full resources of the UPCI, including its extensive core facilities for drug discovery validation and development. In this way, the CRCDDTR will have access to a broad pipeline of new methods, targets, therapies, biomarkers and other interventions as well as the expertise, resources and funds to quickly progress toward a milestone-driven go/no go decision. By applying its limited funds in a strategic way, CRCDDTR will quickly advance the most promising candidates that our anchors and our region have to address the major unmet medical needs in the cancer market. The CRCDDTR will utilize the experience of the UPCI in the Limbach Entrepreneurial Center (LEC), a cancer-dedicated Business Development group, to assist in the development of its membership agreement, which will permit intellectual property terms to be defined specifically for each project, to accommodate variations in the origins of materials or in expected outcomes. The agreement will permit and encourage the development of relationships between its partners outside of the academic arena as appropriate. The LEC will also manage and facilitate the interactions with all partners and also continue focused educational programs to familiarize UPCI faculty with the principles and advantages of technology transfer and commercialization of research innovations.